<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malfoy and the Mystery Transfer Student by hpcrewsgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102213">Malfoy and the Mystery Transfer Student</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpcrewsgirl/pseuds/hpcrewsgirl'>hpcrewsgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Wizarding World - Fandom, riddle family - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Daddy Issues, F/M, Heartbreak, Inspired by DracoTok, Love Notes, Love Triangles, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Multi, Twisted, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpcrewsgirl/pseuds/hpcrewsgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n never felt right at Ilvermorny, of course, she loved it there but she never fit in as everyone else did. Was it because of her rude temper or a British accent? <br/>She moves to the UK for one odd reason leading the Malfoys to take her in during the fourth year at Hogwarts. Don't let her beauty deceive you, her nice eyes, soft dark hair, and brains to die for isn't the only thing unique about her. The girls don't agree with this, filling them with anger and envy. Does she get her attitude and wits from someone special or was that just luck? Will y/n find out her past and is she willing to accept it? Was it a coincidence that she goes to Hogwarts the year that the dark lord came back? Can y/n take the pressure of being the new girl and finding out her true past, or will she crumble? Do Harry and Draco cause her to take her own life or will fate take all of theirs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malfoy and the Mystery Transfer Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Includes <br/>-mild content 14+<br/>-mental/physical abuse<br/>-sexual assault<br/>-torture<br/>-suicidal thoughts/actions<br/>-death<br/>-violence</p><p>If you want to skip all the boring parts and get to the drama/war go to chapter XIX. The Lost Prophecy:)</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7JUwerNq7sADq9KM6bjYll?si=70d370d0625740bb  --- Soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<b>P</b><b>rologue</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>“Severus. You must know what is happening tonight, yes?”, Voldemort asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my lord but what will happen with the child-Yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort turned around and looked deep into Snape’s eye. “I fairly doubt that I won’t return but if I do not, you must watch over her till I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my lord-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but Severus. If you are true to me, you will watch over the child. If I don’t return you must keep her a secret until the right time. Send her to Ilvermorny and make sure you watch over her while she’s in school. When I am strong enough again, I will reunite and show her that purebloods are the only wizards that are worthy of magic. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded his hand and peered at the small child sitting in a cradle near the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the child down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, y/n, was a cute dark-haired girl with warm beige skin that shimmered in the light. She was quite petite but her eyes made up for everything. Her eyes twinkled every time you looked, the hazel looking better every time you saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must go now; leave the child. It’s time Severus”, Voldemort said, grabbing his wand as he walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus came back, his eyes were still red and a tear rolled down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to save Lily. Why did he-I must do what he told me”, he said as he grabbed the child. “I’m sorry y/n but your father won’t return. How could I do this? He said to send her to Ilvermorny; do they know about the Dark Lord? No, it’s fine. Just drop her off at Ilvermorny and leave her with a note. Someone would take her in, right? Ok, it’s ok Severus, breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little y/n just watched as Severus paced the floor, panicking and muttering with every step. Right after she closed her eyes, Snape picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket. Y/n started to cry and Severus continued to panic more than he was already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out the door and made their way to a muggle airport, something Snape hated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the chaotic adventures from the airport and taking a car, they both finally made it. By the time they made it to Ilvermorny two weeks had nearly passed and the school year was approaching soon. Y/n was still wrapped up in the blanket from her first crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be ok y/n. When you grow up, we will meet again and introduce you to who you are. But for now, you are just a doorstep baby. I promise they’ll take care of you for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 years later)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n wake up darling. Breakfast is ready and summers over, meaning you have school”, a woman with light brown hair yelled from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming mom”, she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rolf Scamander! I told you to go wake up your sister. Go knock on her door because I didn’t hear her respond”, she yelled as she walked into Rolf’s room, the room next to her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n jumped out of bed and changed into some regular clothes; running outside of her door right as Rolf started to knock. “Mom, I’m right here. I said I would come down, did you not hear me?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry love I’m just excited. It’s your first year at Ilvermorny and I want you two to make a good impression on yourselves because you are going to be there for the next seven years. Make it count!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolf went back into his room to change and y/n walked downstairs to greet her father. She sat at a wooden table in the middle of the dining room and watched as her mother put a plate full of eggs and bacon on the space in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she was finished, her brother had just walked down the stairs. “We are leaving in five minutes and if you two aren’t done then you aren’t going”, Porpentina said while grabbing her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got ready at lightning speed and got in the car. “Off to your first year at Ilvermorny.”, she squeaked. “I’m so excited for you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, they were already at the school. And the year started. “I’ll see you after the ceremony I guess”, y/n said as she looked at Rolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll see you in the Pukwudgie common room then”, he laughed. “That’s a funny word. Why couldn’t we be called Hufflepuffs like Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the ceremony, Rolf was confused about how he got into Pukwudgie while y/n got put into the Horned Serpents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n how were we put in different houses?  I know we look a little different but we are still blood right? I guess we just have different personality traits”, Rolf whispered as they walked back from the ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s odd. But I promise I’ll try to visit you in between classes”, y/n replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years passed and by that time she was already going into the fourth year. She loved Ilvermorny, it was like her second home. She played quidditch and got  “O” or “E” every year. Y/n was just hanging out in her room and writing a letter to her girl best friend, Aurora when a ring was heard from the doorbell. She ran downstairs to see what had happened and her mother looked worried. An older man with greasy hair and a black robe was standing at the door, his eyes fixed on y/n as she walked to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom. What is this man doing here?”, she whispered, hiding behind Porpentina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello y/n. You might remember me. I’m here to bring you back to the UK. Did your parents not tell you that you were just a transfer student?”, the man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-mom what is he talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her “mom” looked at her then called a family meeting downstairs. “Give me one-second sir”, she said as she closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took y/n’s hand and brought her to the couch, Galton (her father) and Rolf joining them. “Guys I have to tell you both something”, she paused. “Before you both were able to walk, we heard a knock at the door. It was the headmistress of Ilvermorny. When you asked me why you two were in different houses, I just replied that you two had two very different personalities and it was just a coincidence that one of you had an accent and one of you didn’t but that was a lie. Y/n, I’m sorry, I love you but the guy who is outside was the man that delivered you to the headmistress. She had to find a family for you and we were so glad to take you in as a newborn. But that man is here to take you back. I love you darling and I wanted you to stay but you have to go back to the UK”, she said crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n was devastated. A tear started to form and she looked at what she hoped was her family for the last time. “I guess I have to pack my stuff and go with him then, right?”, she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so love. We’ll walk you down one last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went upstairs and packed up all her schoolwork and clothes. Y/n hid in the bathroom for a few minutes. Looking in the mirror, trying to fix her face so that no one else would be sad. She touched the mirror before saying, “This is the last time I’ll ever be here. I just wish I had more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/n walked down the stairs with just one trunk. “I brought the bear you gave me when I was little unless you would like to keep it for memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her “mother” didn’t say a word, instead, hugging her as close as she could. “I love you darling. Promise you’ll write to me”, she laughed while still crying. “Remember you could always be welcomed here because even though you aren’t my biological daughter, you are still family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye y/n. I guess I’ll miss you”, Rolf joked but instantly regretting that when y/n play-shoved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porpentina opened the door to see the tall man still standing there. They hugged one last time before y/n walked out. Blowing a kiss to her mother before turning her back to what she thought was “her house”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Severus Snape by the way”, he said as he got into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat next to him and responded, “Well I assume that you know my name. So why did you leave me in the US if I was from the Uk? Couldn’t I have just gone to Hogwarts like other people from there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and said, “Well you are going there now but you’re not going to live with me. I’m a teacher at Hogwarts, potions specifically. Oh, and you’ll learn why I brought you to the US instead. Luckily, you’ll get to meet your father soon too, he’s a close friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride was quiet and they barely talked on the plane to England.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a dark-looking castle that was bigger than she ever imagined. “I assume that this is your house?”, she said looking up and down at a large gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her in disgust and replied, “Of course not. This will be your new family. You will live with them until it is time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with this whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>until it’s time</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing?” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business. Now let’s go, I'm not going to sit here all night”, Snape replied before opening the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was magnificent. Peacocks at the entrance, great vine walls making a pathway, and windows on every inch of the exterior!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to walk until they got to the door. Snape knocked and a few yells could be heard from inside, then silence. A man with long blond hair and a woman a little younger than him answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus, what a surprise to see you here? What occasion had granted us with the pleasure of your company at this time”, the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape seemed unamused and said, “I was told that this young girl is the same age as Draco. She’s a pureblood and just transferred from Ilvermorny. I was thinking that both your son and herself are both in Slytherin, you could take her in for a while. I assume that you will do that for me, right Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius looked at Severus but the woman cut him off replying, “We’ve always wanted a daughter Lucius. This would be a great opportunity to try it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and accepted Snape’s proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape pulled y/n from behind him and said, “This is y/n. Y/n, your new family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello y/n. I’m so happy we could take you in. My name is Narcissa but you can call me mom when you’re comfortable”, she said, pulling y/n through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you”, Lucius mouthed before closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was well decorated and y/n couldn’t believe that this would be her new family. If only she had met her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco come down, NOW!”, Lucius yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pale boy with platinum blonde hair, the same age as y/n, walked down the stairs with a blank expression. That was until he saw y/n.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty. Please don’t tell me that you’re setting me up on a blind date or something dumb like that”, he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, this is y/n. She’ll be staying with us for a few months or so. Now be a gentleman and take her up to the guest bedroom across from you”, Narcissa replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really happy that you allowed me to stay with such a wonderful family like yourselves”, y/n thanked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took her by the hand and whispered, “I promise it’s not as sunshine and rainbows as you hoped for, new girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>